Anguirus
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Anguirus.png |image =Screenshot_8_21102.jpg |caption =Anguirus in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Anguirus |species = Irradiated/Giant Ankylosaurus |nicknames =Angilas, Angurus, Angorous, Anguillas, Boryuanguirus, Angilasaurus, , Angy |height = 60 meters 90 meters |length = 100 meters 160 meters |weight = 30,000 tons 60,000 tons |controlled =Kilaaks Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Varan, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Baragon, Manda, King Caesar, MechaGodzilla 2, Moguera, Minilla |enemies =Godzilla , King Ghidorah, Gigan, Fake Godzilla, MechaGodzilla 1, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Gororin, Destoroyah |created = Tomoyuki Tanaka Motoyoshi Oda |portrayed = Katsumi Tezuka Hiroshi Sekita Koetsu Omiya Tadakki Watanabe Toshihiro Ogura |firstappearance =Godzilla Raids Again |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms = None |suits = ShodaiAngira, SoshingekiAngira FinalAngira |roar = }} Anguirus (アンギラス , Angirasu) es un mutado ankylosaurus creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula 1955 Godzilla film, Godzilla Raids Again. Nombre El nombre inglés que Toho dio a Anguirus oficialmente en un principio fue "Angilas", dándole la pronunciación del nombre en Japón ,que fue cambiado a Anguirus en la versión americana de 1959 de Godzilla Raids Again, con el título del filme cambiado a Gigantis, the Fire Monster. A mediados de los años 90', Toho cambió el nombre del monstruo a "Anguirus," haciéndolo oficial Apariencia Anguirus es un dinosaurio de cuatro patas que se parece a un ankylosaurus. Él tiene varios cuernos en la parte superior de la cabeza y un solo cuerno encima de su nariz como un rinoceronte. Su rostro es largo y prolongado, como un cocodrilo, y tiene hileras de afilados dientes dentada. Su caparazón está salpicada de largos y puntas afiladas. Cola Anguirus 'es más largo que su cuerpo y constituye la mayor parte de su longitud del cuerpo, y se cubre con pinchos. Sus extremidades posteriores son más largos que sus patas delanteras, lo que permite que se levante sobre ellos en toda su altura, pero generalmente anda sobre cuatro patas. Historia Showa Series Godzilla Raids Again in Godzilla Raids Again]]Anguirus fue despertado por primera vez en Godzilla Raids Again,por Godzilla en una isla remota,donde lucharon Godzilla logró derrotar a Anguirus,y él se alejó nadando a Japón.Los dos kaiju se reunieron otra vez en Japón,donde lucharon,Godzilla mató a Anguirus y volvió al mar. Destroy All Monsters in Destroy All Monsters]]En ''Destroy All Monsters'', Anguirus parecía haberse recuperado de su mandíbula rota por Fake Godzilla (Mechagodzilla) en Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla y ahora vivía en Monsterland junto con los otros monstruos de la tierra en el año 1999. La tierra fue invadida por los Kilaaks, sin embargo, y fue enviado a custodiar la base de tierra de los extraterrestres.Sin embargo los seres humanos intervinieron y liberaron a los monstruos del control mental extraterrestre. Habilidades Anguirus no tiene ningún habilidades "especiales" en particular, por lo que utiliza sus dientes, garras, cuernos, y se trataron caparazón como sus armas, lo que contribuye a su atractivo entre los fans de más monstruos -seeming "naturales". Él ha sabido para lanzarse hacia atrás a un enemigo, embistiendo con su espinosa caparazón (Godzilla vs Gigan). También es capaz de madriguera distancias considerables (Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla). Recientemente, el Anguirus que apareció en Godzilla: Final Wars ha demostrado la capacidad de enrollarse en una bola y propulsarse a una velocidad tremenda. Anguirus poseen resistencia asombrosa y determinación, capaz de seguir luchando después de absorber los ataques viciosos que obligarían a otros monstruos en retirada. A pesar de enfrentar repetidamente oponentes más poderosos que él, más notablemente Godzilla, King Ghidorah, y Mechagodzilla, nunca se ha retirado de una pelea sin primero tomar el castigo sustancial. El mejor ejemplo de la persistencia de Anguirus fue su ataque contra King Ghidorah en Destroy All Monsters, en la que perforó más a la derecha del cuello del dragón con sus mandíbulas y se mantuvo firme en incluso como su enemigo elevó en el aire, dejando ir sólo cuando el Rey Ghidorah bit propio cuello Anguirus. La misma escena se produjo como de metraje en Godzilla vs Gigan. A pesar de sufrir la gran caída, Anguirus reanudó su ataque una vez que se basaba el dragón espacio, sin mostrar fatiga discernible. Un incidente similar ocurrió en Godzilla vs Megalon, en el que Rodan y Anguirus caen en una fisura en el suelo, con Anguirus logrando sobrevivir a la caída y, presumiblemente, permanecen ocultos a la detección humana hasta que se demostró encontrarse Fake Godzilla. A pesar de su tenacidad, Anguirus nunca ha ganado una pelea sin la ayuda de Godzilla. Por la década de 1970, se utilizaron sus apariciones para demostrar lo poderoso que era el entonces nuevo oponente, destacando la amenaza. Esto es especialmente pronunciada en Godzilla vs Gigan, en el que Anguirus valientemente pero ineficazmente atacó tanto Gigan y King Ghidorah durante el "tag-team" batalla final, que requiere la ayuda de Godzilla para acabar con ambos enemigos. La razón principal de este hecho es que Anguirus fue elegido por los productores de la película para que actúe como un sustituto de otros monstruos cuyos trajes fueron mucho más allá de la reparación de la época, sobre todo Baragon. Anguirus podría reemplazar a su compañero cuadrúpedo de nuevo en Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla, donde mostró habilidades de madriguera de Baragon a pesar de la falta de precedentes en sus apariciones anteriores. En los juegos de video Godzilla: Destroy Melee y Godzilla: Salvar la Tierra, Anguirus finalmente se les da un "estruendo sónico", un rugido que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer daño a los monstruos y destruir las armas de guerra. También puede destruir, e incluso pasar a través de, edificios y rocas. En el primer juego, ataque de ira Anguirus implica acusándolo sus picos con cierta energía definida, luego saltando lejos en el aire, disparando a retirarse mientras realiza múltiples volteretas. En este último, se trata simplemente de una variante de su ataque "rolling" utilizado en el primer juego, así como Godzilla: Final Wars. Al parecer, según un 1955 adaptación del manga japonés de Godzilla Raids Again, que fue contemporáneo de la película, Anguirus pudo haber sido concebido originalmente como un respiradero del fuego como él sus representados varias veces para respirar algún tipo de llama. Además, la forma en la cáscara de Anguirus fracasos alrededor de Godzilla Raids Again, parcialmente dividido en dos y suelta de la espalda, se representa en la obra, así, lo que lleva a la creencia de que esto puede haber sido intencional, en lugar de un fallo de diseño de vestuario. Cuando el segundo Anguirus apareció en Destroy All, estos rasgos no estaban presentes ni aludidos. Filmografia *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla Island (Tv series'' * Godzilla Final Wars Apariciones en videojuegos *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' (Cameo) *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Monster War'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Altura:80 metros Peso:54,000 toneladas " Anguirus es un defensor de la tierra leal. A pesar de que no es ni el más grande , más fuerte , o más rápido de la Tierra posee una tenacidad de espíritu igual que de él un rival temible que cualquier monstruo tiene.Anguirus puede aturdir a los oponentes cercanos con su temible Rugido, o utilizar sus poderosas mandíbulas para dejar una impresión.El atributo más singular Anguirus ' es su caparazón de pinchos ultra- duro, que puede parar cualquier ataque físico e infligir daños filo pesada en respuesta . Anguirus puede meter la cabeza y las extremidades por debajo de su caparazón y rodar hacia adelante -esto le ofrece una excelente resistencia al ataque y le permite arar a través de terreno y los opositores por igual. Cuando se ve amenazada la tierra , Godzilla llegará a su defensa y Anguirus estará a su lado , hasta el final " . Gojira-Kun_-_Anguirus.png|Anguirus in Gojira-Kun Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_ANGUIRUS.png|Anguirus in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Comic ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Anguirus.jpg|Anguirus in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #2 ''Godzilla: Legends Anguirus aparece en Godzilla : Legends edición # 1.La ciudad es atacada por Destoroyah , un científico llamado Dr. Anders utiliza un dispositivo experimental para tratar de llamar Godzilla a la ciudad para luchar contra Destoroyah. Mientras que el dispositivo funciona, llama a Anguirus al lugar. Anguirus ataca a Destoroyah,aunque Destoroyah es mucho más grande y más fuerte.En un Segundo intento Anders ' en el uso de la G- señalizador , Destoroyah es demasiado poderoso para que le hagan un daño duradero. Casi mata Anguirus hasta Col. Matsumiya utiliza un helicóptero para enviar un enorme tanque de freón para aplastar a Destoroyah . Anguirus entonces rueda en una bola y golpea en el parcialmente congelado Destoroyah , derrotándolo y anotó su primera victoria sobre otro kaiju . Después, Godzilla llega y parece que Anguirus y él se enfrentarán , pero Godzilla muestra respeto hacia Anguirus , por lo menos sabe que hay una amenaza mayor para ir después . Anguiruslegend.jpg|Anguirus in the cover of ''Godzilla: Legends #1 godzilla-legends-1-best-scene.jpg|Anguirus defeats Destoroyah in Godzilla: Legends #1 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth En Godzilla: Reglas de la Tierra, Anguirus se considera como un monstruo tierra que fue congelado en una capa de hielo hasta que se despertó de nuevo, junto con todos los otros monstruos de la Tierra. Anguirus es más visto luchando y perdiendo con la nueva construcción MechaGodzilla ruso, conseguiendo que su mandíbula se rompiera. Más tarde Anguirus es capturado por los trilopods, pero regresa para unirse a la batalla final y volver a la isla de los monstruos con Godzilla. Galeria En otros lenguajes *Basque: Erraldoien *Serbian: Ангуирус *Yiddish: אַנגוירוס *Russian: Ангирус *Chinese: 安吉拉斯 Rugido Anguirus 1955 Roars|Anguirus' roars in ''Godzilla Raids Again Showa Anguirus Roars|Anguirus' roars from 1968 to 1974 Anguirus 2004 Roars|Anguirus' roars in Godzilla: Final Wars Trivia *A pesar de ser conocido como un ankylosaur, Anguirus realidad se asemeja a una mezcla de un cocodrilo, un nodosaurus y un styracosaurus. *Anguirus fue el segundo kaiju en la serie de Godzilla *Anguirus fue el primer kaiju de ser asesinado por Godzilla. *Anguirus es el primer monstruo Godzilla nunca pelea, y años más tarde un nuevo Anguirus vendría a hacerse amigo de Godzilla. *Antes de su aparición en Godzilla: Final Wars, Toho planeaba usar Anguirus dos veces en la serie del Milenio. En primer lugar, él era uno de los monstruos de la guarda, el Dios del Mar, en Godzilla X Varan, Baragon y Anguirus: Ataque Giant Monsters All-Out, la versión original de Godzilla, Mothra y el Rey Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Ataque. Fue cortado cuando Toho decidió que podían obtener un beneficio mayor si lo reemplazaron por un kaiju más populares: Mothra. De nuevo, en Godzilla: Tokyo SOS, fue originalmente el monstruo encontrado varado muerto en la playa con una gran herida en el cuello recibido de Godzilla. Sin embargo, Toho lo reemplazó con Kamoebas fuera de las preocupaciones que los fans se ofendería a tal apariencia. *Una escena en Godzilla: Final Wars de Godzilla destruyendo Rodan, Anguirus y Rey César no fue filmada, haciendo Anguirus uno de los únicos cinco monstruos que sobreviven al final del Final Wars. La película tenía originalmente que Godzilla destruyera a los tres monstruos. Debido a que se salvaron, los fans tienen la hipótesis de que Godzilla les perdona porque eran sus aliados en el pasado. *El rugido de Anguirus fue utilizado en muchas series de videojuegos como Street Fighter y Metroid. *El rugido de Anguirus fue reutilizado para el jefe Draygon de la serie Metroid. *Junto con Rodan, Anguirus se considera como el más cercano aliado de Godzilla. *En Dairanger, Daimugen tiene un mismo rugido de Anguirus. *Durante la producción temprana del Godzilla contra Ghost Godzilla en 1995, Anguirus fue planeado originalmente para aparecer, pero debido al hecho de que Godzilla luchó contra criaturas que simplemente se le parecían, el proyecto fue abandonado y Anguirus no apareció en otra película deGodzilla hasta 2004 A pesar de que Anguirus no apareció en la era Heisei, existe el concepto de arte puesta en cómo él habría parecido. *Un esqueleto similar a Anguirus aparece en las ruinas de la ciudad hundida en Godzilla King of the Monsters. Poll Do you like Anguirus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Categoría:Monstruos